micronationswikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Danesland
Welcome Hi, welcome to MicroWiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Repiblic of Danesland page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Ramtak619 (Talk) 01:17, October 14, 2009 Diplomatic Relations Hi! I'm the Crown Prince of Landashir, and you left a message on my talk page about beginning D.Rs with us. That's completely fine with me, but it will have to be informal. That means there's no obligation to fight for you, or to help you when you are in conflict with others. Feel free to contact me by e-mail: teabagkettle@hotmail.co.uk if you want to talk more about these D.Rs. Regards, HRI James II Your Antarctic Claim: Now don't worry. Our current claim is just on Farwell Island, but we plan to expand on to the mainland this December. I have no plans to invade Grant Island at all. Regards, --The Crown Prince of Landashir, James Puchowski 21:45, December 2, 2009 (UTC) Infobox on your article I can't properly see your infobox on your article, and I assume otehr users have the same problem too. Try to use this template instead of the one your have now. If you have any problems, just ask. --Cajak 14:32, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Hey there, I don't mean the antarctic claims. I mean the infobox, which is that table on the right of this article, basically where your flag is. --Cajak 16:06, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: It's been a month On the Danesland website, it says that the United States of America has jursidiction over your land. Why is this allowed, if Danesland is an independent state? It is alloud... The US has limited juristiction. They can arrest murderers and rapists on my land, they can arrest terrorrist, etc. but they cannot order us what to do. I hope that answers your question Austensania. Diplomatic relations In that case, the Empire of Austenasia would be happy to start informal friendly relations with the Republic of Danesland. Concerning your "military operations" Here is my answer. Please comment it, i'd really appreciate it. --Cajak 19:49, December 10, 2009 (UTC) Solvoia and MDS I would be glad to have you in the MDS. There is really no need to ask, just put your name on the page. As for diplomatic relations with the Federation, I would be happy to. Would you care to suggest a treaty? Thank you for your time. --Michael Douglas 02:00, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Ambassador of the Solvo Federation Eh, hello, are you with me? Could you please clarify if you want help from the MDS or want to join the MDS? I'm still waiting for a reply. If you want to join the MDS, just put your name on the Micronational Development Society members section. Diplomatic Relations Dear Sir, The foreign office of the Kingdom of Coleraine has chosen to comply to your request for diplomatic relations. It is our hope that Coleranic-Danesland relations may continue for many years to come. Yours Sincerely, His Grace Jean de Blois 1st Grand Duke of Québec, Foreign Secretary for His Catholic Majesty the King, Knight of the Order of Our Lady of Good Counsul, Viscount of Blois Re: Hey there! Don't worry about the letter: it's a very old story and I think we both learned from it. But now, we can forget about it. Now, about relations, I read your letter and I will inform my Ambassadorial Council about it: in a few words, they're the guys who manage foreign relations in St.Charlie. They will contact you in the next days with a proper treaty so that we can formalize everything, always if they decide to carry on relations with the Republic. Yours, --Cajak [★Admin★] 11:19, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Thank you very much. Danesland 13:57, April 3, 2010 (UTC) RE: Diplomatic relations Sorry for the delay in replying to you! :D Usually the Ambassadorial Council deals with diplomacy. Contact them through their e-mail address: consiglio_ambasciatoriale@yahoo.it --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:17, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it's no problem, I sometimes wait for responses from micronations and it takes a long time for them to respond. And I will respond ASAP.--President James of The Republic of Danesland,SCN,Viscount of Dhorzabad. Danesland 02:21, April 7, 2010 (UTC) RE: diplomatic Yes, they decided to keep it there for now because we didn't hear a lot from Danesland in the last weeks. You might eventually try to write to them soon again. :) --Cajak [★Admin★] 12:39, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Oh, ok thanks for the heads up. I'll try and e-mail them again soon. Danesland 20:56, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Relations (Erusia) Hello, Erusian representatives don't communicate via the wiki - send your request to erusia@live.co.uk instead, and you should get a quick response tonight. I believe Socialist nations are always given top priority by the DPRE. :) --ptrcancer (Admin) 10:48, June 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Relations (DPRS) Greetings Comrades of the Republic of Danesland, As Chairman of the Revolutionary Council, I gladly accept your invitation for foreign relations between our two nations. Please contact Sandefreistikhan@gmail.com so we may discuss a treaty and please use that e-mail to communicate officially with the Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus. Sandus extends her hand with special friendship to all Socialist states, and so Sandus will always welcome relations with Danesland and never be afraid to ask for help or assistance. Gladly and Hopefully accepting your invitation and with Hope for the Future, Comrade Guillaume Soergel Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus Chairman of the Revolutionary Council of the Democratic People's Republic of Sandus 21:14, June 7, 2010 (UTC) USLSSR Hi there As the president of the USLSSR I'd like to say we're intested in making some allies in the harsh world out there. Basicly, our nation is moddled on the USSR with our provinces acting as the SSRs etc and we're a socialist republic too. So get back to me if you have the chance. President of the USLSSR Alex Whitmarsh ICA responce Dear Danesland, Your a socialist nation, we dont wish to destroy or bing back to the conservative roots because you dont have them, and we just want to political help nation/parties/people who are in our orginisation no more than that. We dont want to pose a threat to anyone. Brad1201 11:20, June 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Relations With Eniarku For the Attention of James Thomson, President of Danesland From the Central People's Government of Eniarku ~ Your Excellency, Greetings. The Central People's Government of Eniarku had recently received you message in regards to engage in in diplomatic relations with the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku. We later forwarded your message to the Department of Foreign Affairs - Foreign Socialist States Division. After your micronation was approved there, the approval document was sent to the Office of the Executive Commissioner of Foreign Affairs, who later determined that the People's Republic of Danesland would be put on a three-month observation period. This means that the Central People's Government will monitor Danesland for the next three (3) months (90 days) to see if it remains stable and active. However, if there are any signs of instability and/or inactivity, you will immediately be sent a message from the Central People's Government stating that your micronation has shown said signs, cut the observation period, and disregard any diplomatic relations requests for the next six (6) months. After said period, you may send in another request to enter diplomatic relations. However, there will then be a four (4) month (120 days) observation period rather than a three (3) month (90 day) period. If you succeed in remaining stable and active for the three (3) month (90 day) period, you will be sent a message by the Central People's Government. Do not contact the Central People's Government when the 90 day period is up. We will contact you. The information for the 90 day observation period is listed below. Thank you. ---- Observation Period Duration -''' 3 Months (90 Days) 'Observation Period Begins -' July 22, 2010 'Observation Period Ends -' October 20, 2010 'Micronation -' People's Republic of Danesland 'Authorized By -' Central People's Government of the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku ---- ~ Sincerely, The Central People's Government of Eniarku SCAN Week ago we start casting for foreign corespondent's. And we have request for Donesland. Can you select someone who can be foreign corespondent in yours country? It should be someone who can cooperate with SCAN. More about requirements you can find at link down. If you know right person, please reply. Patryk Adam Bronisz 12:30, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Hey again. I'm glad that so much people are interested in working at SCAN . What they shall do? The main task is comment actually news. It will look that: we write mail to you with the question or topic and you have to write or record answer. You also have an impact to scenario. So as you can see the main task is comment. If you want that can be 3 correspondents in Donesland. That's no problem. Patryk Adam Bronisz 14:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) PS Maybe it will be better if you write mail: PatrykAdamBronisz@gmail.com Patryk Adam Bronisz 15:50, August 22, 2010 (UTC) USLSSR Yes the talks trailed off sadly but we'd be happy to be an ally of yours President Whitmarsh Vitcash 18:32, August 30, 2010 (UTC) yes, that would be great. Vitcash 21:42, August 30, 2010 (UTC) an email would be best I think. Vitcash 20:01, August 31, 2010 (UTC) Loki II Hi! I was Kaiser Loki II, and I'm being eeerraaassed......... ancietone Copy Edit MicroProject Newsletter : I (October 2010) The October 2010 issue of the Copy Edit MicroProject newsletter has been published. § A-One § Your friendly neighbourhood Admin (Talk • ) 01:31, October 7, 2010 (UTC) treaty no worries. if your time was used productivly then we cannot argue :) Vitcash 20:50, October 14, 2010 (UTC) Re: Diplomatic Relations With Eniarku For the Attention of James Thomson, President of Danesland From the Central People's Government of Eniarku ~ Your Excellency, Greetings. First, let me apologize for the late e-mail; I've been a little under the weather lately. Secondly, the Central People's Government and myself would like to congratulate you on successfully completing the 90 day observation period required to engage in diplomatic relations with the Democratic People's Republic of Eniarku. First, we require you e-mail address to fully complete the beginning steps of diplomatic relations. Your e-mail address is '''required because all conversations on this wiki can be seen by all, while diplomatic relations between two micronations should remain confidential. Once we obtain you e-mail address, we will send you a copy of our Treaty of Mutual Recognition and Cooperation, which you must read in full and agree to, and send us a copy with your signature. Thank you for your cooperation. ~ Sincerely, The Central People's Government of Eniarku